


Deep Waters

by RussianWitch



Series: Kinktober2018 [24]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Day 24





	Deep Waters

**Author's Note:**

> not betaed

Water is a precious resource.

A luxury that isn't for everyone.

That the Lord Marshall has unlimited access is only right, but the sight of the pool filled with liquid only there for a man to bathe in…

Vaako circles the pool on silent feet, studying the man occupying it.

If he's fast enough…

"I can hear ya thinking," Riddick chuckles, the water rippling around him.

He hounds, no guards—Vaako's hand curls around the hilt of the blade he always carries on his belt.

Riddick leans back on his elbows, rests his head on the rim of the pool inviting an attack.

Vaako kneels on the pool edge, right behind the Lord Marshall, mouth watering at the sight of the bare throat.

Arching up out of the water, Riddick grabs him by the hair jerking Vaako off balance, lifting him over the edge.

Water closes over his head, heavy and hot, it runs into his mouth and nose, deafens him and makes his movement awkward and slow, his robes growing heavy and dragging him down to the bottom of the pool.

The hand in his hair tightens, drags him up, and suddenly there is oxygen again, filling his lungs.

The Lord Marshall is standing over him, wet and copper colored in the light of the emergency lighting a knife in his hand.

"Stupid, Vaako," Riddick snaps as Vaako scrambles to his knees, bowing his head.

"I…" There is no excuse for the impulse, Vaako doesn't regret it either, he pulls his braids to the side, exposing the nape of his neck in case the Lord Marshall feels like sinking his knife into the spot.

"Lose the threads," Riddick orders, steadying Vaako as he rises off balance with the unfamiliar weight.

Picking apart the waterlogged fastenings and undoing slick buttons until he can shrug it off his shoulders. The usually stiff fabric lands in a puddle next to the pool leaving him only in a loincloth. Vaako stalls, looking down at the Lord Marshall, wondering what he's supposed to do now.

Riddick steps closer playing with the knife in his hand.

Two flashes of the knife and Vaako is naked standing tall and proud, ready for anything—

"Get my back, will ya?" The Lord Marshall asks, snagging a sponge out of the water and tossing it at Vaako.

Except that.

Vaako blinks resisting the urge to ask for the question to be repeated as he looks down at the sponge in his hand.

Feeling like he's being made fun of once again, he steps forward touching the soap-laden mash to the broad back presented him, telling himself he isn't enjoying the order one bit.


End file.
